


My Star

by LisaRealist55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hanukkah, Olicity Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: This story is an #OlicityInvisibleFriend Gift for @ENSM31 Dani I hope you enjoy this story it's a very feely fluffy piece full of family Love.I own no rights to the characters they belong to DC and the CW these are just my interpretations of events that could happen





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ENSM31](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ENSM31).



Oliver and Felicity were excited to have William home for Christmas a bit Sad that he wasn’t able to be there during Hanukkah it was too early on in December. Felicity had looked forward to being able to teach him about the light and the 8 nights but alas it was not to be this year. She barley remembered with everything that went on with body swapping and evil books and something called the Monitor. But here they stood on the private airway tarmac waiting for their son to disembark from the ARGUS jet Lyla had graciously sent to Cambridge to pick him up.

The stairs lowered finally, “Felicity, Dad.”

Oliver grabbed her hand and they walked over to the jet Oliver was still shaking wondering what to expect. But he needed not fear too much, Felicity knew William was upset but he still loved his father and it showed as soon as William hit the tarmac he ran as fast as his very long legs could carry him, right into his father.

“Never do that again please,” was all William said. Oliver hugged him tight as tears filled his eyes and hers he whispered, “I will try.”

William turned and hugged Felicity twice and they started talking at high speeds about the engineering and computer classes he was taking. Oliver grabbed the bags from the Argus Pilot and stowed them in the car. They all piled in and drove to their new apartment.

That night was spent catching up and learning all the new things that happened. William was amazed that his father got to be the Flash for even a couple of days. Among promises to meet everyone in Central City in the summer they watched TV and played games with tomorrow being Christmas Eve they all turned in a little early.

\-------

John, Lyla & J.J. are coming over for Christmas Eve a thought Felicity was not looking forward to. John was still not her favourite person but for Oliver she would make it work. She hasn't said anything to him about what happened while he was in prison completely they are getting through those conversations slowly. William also loved having J.J. around. At least Lyla will be there and there would be wine, she could totally get through today. Breathe and smile her mantra today. She could smell breakfast cooking which is good because they had to go to brave the mall today, Oliver needed a few grocery items spices and wanted to get a cake. Felicity was going to tackle the stocking stuffers. 

Walking into the kitchen Oliver spun around and kissed her. “Good morning. “

“Mhmm good morning. Real bacon oh thank you Christmas!“ Felicity clapped her hands.

“Did you say --- real bacon?” William peeked out from his room. “Getting dressed be there in a second do not eat all of it on me.”

“Would I do that? On second thought you better hurry.”

Breakfast was full of laughter and fun. After breakfast William said he would stay there and watch his dad's ever precious bird promising to baste it about every two hours. Felicity and Oliver walked into the mall kissed and agreed to meet right there in 2 hours.

\----

Meanwhile at home. Will went into his room , he wrapped his dad's gift easily it was simple and a new gadget for his dad's ever growing kitchen gadget collection. Felicity's present he took out this special handmade blue Hanukkah paper he found one day on a day trip to find those special Jelly Donuts Sufganiyot. It is where he found the best present he could ever have found. A Star of David charm where you could put different coloured gems in the points like a family ring. November for him, May for his Dad and July for Felicity. He left the other spots with the clear gems. He really hopes she likes it. They each get to open one present tonight; he is so excited to give it to her. Dang the Turkey….

\--

Felicity walked into Tech-village and went straight for what she wanted buying tech was always easy. Mini drone, smart watch and the latest Google Pixel 3xl for William and then a really cute child friendly tablet for J.J. she would of course update so Lyla can peek in on him and he could call his parents with the touch of a button. Two stores down she finds the perfect pair of socks for Oliver and some chocolates. On her way back to their meeting spot she almost passed the pharmacy, she popped in and grabbed a couple of things. She bought one item because she hadn't been feeling herself. She waved as she saw Oliver waiting for her.

She hugged him and said “let's grab lunch and head home to our son, I miss him already.” 

“Me too.” Oliver kissed her cheek and they headed for the car. 

“Pita's sound awesome don't you think?“ Felicity said getting into the car. 

“Yeah,” Oliver smiled and they headed home via the Pita Pit.

\---

After lunch Felicity went into their room to wrap the few stocking stuffers and the gift for J.J. She also shut the door for some privacy.

Oliver wrapped her stocking stuffer it was the Laffite Rothschild 1982 and a beautiful Christmas ring he found a week ago.

“Oliver, can you come here for a minute please.” Felicity was nervous and anxious as he entered the room.

“What's up?” Oliver entered the room walking around to where she was sitting facing the bathroom and he hit his knees.

“It's the third one I took hey all are the same.” Tears filed her eye's. Oliver shaking took her face in his hands and kissed her with such reverence.

I have to go to the mall again I will be quick I saw something I just know will be the perfect way to tell him. I'll just be an hour.” She kissed him and ran to get her coat. “I forgot something I will be just a bit.”

\----

Felicity runs into the mall headed straight for the kiosk she saw selling ornaments. “Perfect" she squeals. She pays and has it wrapped then heads home.

\---

John and Lyla showed up at exactly 4 p.m. like they are an army family. Felicity smiles and breathes then goes off to chat with J.J. about video games. She doesn’t know if Oliver noticed the half hearted hug she gave John but she was grateful J.J. pulled her aside. John and Oliver start discussing his new employment situation and talk for about 20 minutes about baseball leaugues and which ones start up in the summer for the kids Felicity only pays half attention.

“Hey, Felicity how are you doing?” Lyla comes over to talk with her.

Quietly, “I am not there yet and Lyla I do not know what will get me there again.” She tells her friend.

Lyla pulls her in for a hug. “I think you and John just need to have it out. I have heard both sides and with the way he has been acting I am sorry to say that I see where you are coming from more.” Lyla shakes her head. “He has been on this impress the brass trip and I am not sure how to get him off of it. He even questioned me on a recent mission. John no longer sees the grey lines anymore.”

“Well Lyla I just hope I can get through this dinner without Oliver noticing. I do not want to add more to his plate at the moment.” Felicity looks up at her husband. “We have been through so much and I just don’t want him to question his friendship with John. You know…..what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Lyla hugs her just as Oliver announces dinner is ready.

They eat Lyla and her talking together at one end J.J. and William chatting about the drawings J.J. brought to show William and John and Oliver at the other end of the table. No one notices Felicity doesn’t drink any wine if they do they don’t say anything. After dinner they move to the living room as Lyla and Felicity volunteer to clean up as Oliver did all the cooking. William puts on an episode of Sponge Bob Christmas and he and J.J. laugh like crazy. Once everyone is cleaned up Felicity announces that they should do J.J.’s presents then her, Oliver and William can do their Christmas eve presents.

J.J. tears through the presents like crazy Felicity loves spoiling him and Lyla loves she doesn’t ever have to buy technology presents. J.J. loved the camera and the remote control cars. Lyla and John hand William their presents to him. They bought him some really nice jeans a size longer than what he wears now so that he has some when he is back at school. The boy is literally growing like a weed. They bought him some nice shirts and a gift card for i-tunes. Oliver hands Lyla and John their gift a gift card for Table Salt and Lyla and John give them theirs a gift card for The Plaza Hotel Restaurant. John gathers a very tired J.J. and reminds him he has to get to bed for Santa after saying their goodbyes they go into the living room to open their Christmas Eve gifts.

William stands and says. “Felicity I want you to open this please I am so nervous about it.” William hands her the wrapped gift almost shaking in his socks.

Felicity looks at the wrapping, “this is beautiful paper, where did you get it?”

“A shop that does handmade paper in Cambridge.” William adds with a nervous smile.

Felicity takes her time careful not to rip the paper it is so beautiful. Inside is a box with a drawing of the Star of David on the front. “Will….. this is beautiful box.” She opens the box sitting on top is a note which reads.

*************************************************************************************************************

Felicity; I am so blessed to have you in my life. When I lost my Mom I was lost and I know that you never want to replace her and like you said no one can. But with Dad’s permission I would like to add that title to you as you have become more than just my friend in my life. You have become my Star of David my guidance and most importantly my Mother as well. I hope that in the New Year we can make that official. This doesn’t mean I forget or am replacing my Mom it means I get to have the privilege of having two of the best women in the world call me SON. --- William

*************************************************************************************************************

Tears now flowing she looks in the box and there she sees a Star of David necklace with their three birthstones shining brightly and room for more. Felicity’s hands are trembling as she picks it up and Oliver comes over to put the necklace on her. “Will, I would be so honoured and adopted or not you are my son. But yes if that is what you want, a million times yes.” She rushes over to hug this boy who is now taller than her and squeezes him for all he is worth.

“Son that, that is the best Christmas Hanukah Gift ever given. I am so proud of you and yes we will d that first thing in the New Year.” Oliver scoops both of them in his arms kissing the tops of both their heads.

Felicity steps back and Oliver kisses her. She reaches behind the tree and grabs the gift box she ran out to get and hands it to William. 

William opens the present and looks at it curiously and then he notices what is written on the ornament. Big Brother in large blue letters with the picture of a silhouette of a larger child holding a smaller child’s hand. Will then jumps up and down squealing louder than he ever has before. “Is this for real like real real?” William screams.

Oliver looks him in the eye and simply says, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because in my head Felicity and William have become more than Step Mother and Step Son and their lives have bonded fully beyond that. In my life I feel that you can have a lot more people that become like parental figures to you.


End file.
